


lean on me

by purple prose (hernameisari)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Realistic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisari/pseuds/purple%20prose
Summary: seungcheol doesn’t really know how to interact with newcomer jeonghan(pre-debut era)





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edith/gifts).

> I was watching seventeen TV back in the ole days and there were a few clips of coups being super strict with jeonghan when he was newbie because coups really wanted to debut with him. I also really love how awkward they were with each other at first and how far they have come till this day. 
> 
> I wrote this as a gift to Edith, one of my dearest friends since middle school. Sorry for being so late and this is probably not what you expected but hope you’ll like it!

“Your moves are wrong,” Seungcheol stated, facing the practice room mirror without looking at Jeonghan directly. “Again.”

He knew his words sometimes came out too strong, and some may even find him intimidating because of how he spoke to newcomers. He tried to be as nice as possible, but it was hard to keep his patience when they were supposed to debut within months.

Jeonghan’s footsteps echoed within the empty practice room. And with each routine the noise got heavier and heavier. Jeonghan was alarmed by Seungcheol’s voice, turning around to look at him out of respect.

“I’m sorry,” he said, in that soft and well-mannered tone of his. He had nothing to apologize for, Seungcheol thought to himself. After all, he had only been here for, like, two weeks. For a beginner he was already doing quite well. Seungcheol felt a pang of guilt in his chest but remained stoic.

It was already well past 2am. The members were all in their room sleeping soundly and most likely dreamlessly, seeing how hard they trained during daytime on top of going to school. Seungcheol graduated a few months ago and he was shocked how he had managed to survive the brutal schedule which being a trainee came with. Jeonghan was out of school, too. He had heard from Seungkwan that Jeonghan turned down his place in college just to come here. He wished he could be as good at socializing as Seungkwan. He was their leader. He needed to be good with people.

“Go on, start from the beginning,” he said, and Jeonghan complied, reaching forward to restart the music playing from his phone. He looked a lot more nervous than before, probably because there was someone monitoring him right now. And with that someone being Seungcheol, it must had added another heave of pressure unto him.

As he watched Jeonghan struggle with the same movement as before, he realized that he had never talked to Jeonghan outside of practice, and that was the only thing they talked about, too. With all of his same aged friends moving out after their debut, he felt lonelier in the dorm. It wasn’t like he couldn’t talk to other members, but they were younger, and he shouldn’t put even more emotional burden on them.

Jeonghan was a nice enough person. Everyone seemed to have warmed up to him even just after just day or two of his arrival. Jeonghan seemed close with the other newcomer, Jisoo, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel left out despite being the oldest member, both in age and employment.

He didn’t notice until the music had stopped after a few seconds had gone by, only wandering out of his thoughts when he saw jeonghan looking at him anxiously through the reflection of the mirror. He looked extremely worn out, and obviously the training was taking a toll on him. Seungcheol felt even worse that he initially came by just to collect his misplaced earphones, not to offer Jeonghan extra coaching time.

“You did... alright,” he managed to crack a smile, and Jeonghan looked slightly relieved because Seungcheol didn’t seem annoyed or angry at him this time around. “I’ll show you again, watch.”

The choreography was practically engraved into his muscle reflex at this point. He demonstrated the part where Jeonghan kept on missing. Jeonghan watched so closely and attentively that he almost felt self-conscious.

“Now you do it.”

Jeonghan did it again as he was told. His arms flung too far left and Seungcheol fought the urge to frown.

He walked behind Jeonghan and lifted up his arm. “Not that far, here.”

Their reflections in the mirror was aligned perfectly. They were almost the same height - though Seungcheol liked to think he was taller. He stayed still until Jeonghan’s arm was shaking from soreness so he quickly dropped it, leaving him to complete the dance alone.

“Like this?”

Jeonghan did the move perfectly this time around. Seungcheol nodded.

“Good.”

“Thanks,” Jeonghan muttered.

“Instead of sneaking into the dance room in the middle of the night alone, why didn’t you just ask me about this part during practice?” Seungcheol couldn’t help but to question.

Jeonghan lowered his head, avoiding to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“Don’t just apologize, give me a proper reason.” Seungcheol pressed on, and in hopes to lighten up the mood, added jokingly, “What, are you scared of me?”

It took some time for Jeonghan to come up with a reply, probably worried that he might offend Seungcheol in some way. Now Seungcheol wished more than anything to give a better first impression for the second time.

“I don’t ...I mean, you are always busy with something, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not a bother to me, okay?” Seungcheol asserted. “You’ll never be a bother as long as you’re on this team. I’m your leader, you can lean on me.”

Upon hearing these words, Jeonghan finally raised his head. His bangs were brushed behind and, in a way, for the first time Seungcheol had properly met him. He was undoubtedly good looking, with soft features and nice skin. What perfect idol material. It was a wonder he hadn’t been scouted before age nineteen. Even without makeup his eyes were sort of pretty, and that was when Seungcheol caught himself staring too much and looked away abruptly.

And to his surprise, Jeonghan started chuckling. His laughter had escalated from a smirk he tried too hard to hide.

“What?”

“Sorry, it’s just...you sounded - dead serious, like you were gonna propose or something.”

Jeonghan kept on laughing and laughing until Seungcheol eventually started to laugh with him. Did it mean they were friends now? Seungcheol couldn’t really say for sure.

But the only thing he could be sure of was that Jeonghan was even prettier when he laughed. It was quite a weird and random thought and he quickly brushed it off, suggesting they should call it a night and head home. Jeonghan gladly agreed. Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel victorious for finally getting his guard down.

Baby steps, he told himself in confidence. Baby steps.


End file.
